


teen idle

by Astoria



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoria/pseuds/Astoria
Summary: Robert Sugden is beautiful, popular at school and always seems to have a girl on his arm.So why is he getting closer to Aaron Dingle?"Robert bloody Sugden. Robert was tall and blond and he had always a smirk on. You noticed him when he entered the room and you noticed when he wasn’t in it. Robert Sugden was probably the exact opposite of Aaron."





	teen idle

 Aaron did not usually go to these kind of parties, not that he was invited often either, but even if he were he would not go. Alcohol was flowing, that was definitely not the part that bothered him at all, but rather all the other students being there at the same party. Aaron was not the most popular bloke at school or whatever and he generally did not mix with others except with his best mates. That was it. Not a pariah, not the most popular. He was in this in-between of normal people and that was absolutely fine with him, he did not want to relive that time last year when he was outed to the whole flaming school and he had no choice but to be known as “the gay guy” for months. He was over that now, he was alright with it. Still, he had not forgotten the looks and the whispers and the gossips. No, really, he would like to remain invisible thank you very much.

But Adam, his best mate, had wanted to come to that one because he and Vic had apparently gotten somewhere, and he had wanted the environment of a party to make a move, go figures, and because Aaron was a good friend and that he loved Adam and Vic separately and together he had come to support them. Now, though, looking at them all cosied up on one of the couches Aaron felt like he was properly useless so he grabbed a drink and sat down. He would stay a bit more and then go home.

He sipped his strong drink and looked around the room. There were the Barton brothers by the swimming pool, Pete and Ross apparently in an umpteenth row about something and trying to push the other one in the pool. Finn was apparently uninterested by that whole affair and was on his phone, the blue light shining on his huge glasses, lying on his back in a deckchair. Debbie was not far away, talking with Rebecca, and Aaron understood a bit more the fight that was happening and the obvious reason. Through the glass door, Aaron saw Finn raise his head and their eyes connected and they shared a look and a smile: _straight people, right?_

Finn was younger and had arrived in year 11, very obviously gay if Aaron said so himself and very obviously fragile. He had been scared because he knew what a horde of blood thirsty teenagers could do with someone different, but no, apparently Aaron had paved the way and had borne the brunt of their curiosity and in the end no one had bothered him. That or everyone had been scared of crossing Ross’ little brother. Yeah, that was probably that. Aaron was no hero. Still he raised his glass to Finn and smiled.

He was feeling a bit sleepy, the electronic music lulling him with a big help from alcohol, when he startled awake at Chrissie White’s shrill voice.

“Robert!” She giggled very loudly.

Now, her voice definitely awoke him but the name she said caught his attention. Robert bloody Sugden. He sat up in his seat and when he realised he had done that he slumped back, even more than before, because _fuck that_ , he was not that pathetic. Robert was tall and blond and he had always a smirk on. You noticed him when he entered the room and you noticed when he wasn’t in it. Robert Sugden was probably the exact opposite of Aaron.

He was also Victoria’s brother and he had seen the way he acted with her, all big protective brother with a soft smile, so really Robert seemed like a perfect lad. So really, all in all, actually, it wasn’t totally Aaron’s fault, if he slightly fancied him a bit. _Oh shit._ He totally did! And that was embarrassing and bad and Robert was so out of his league it wasn’t even funny and he was so straight, so straight it physically hurt because right now at this party he could count at least five girls he had slept with, including the White sisters at around the same time and many of his brother Andy’s girlfriends. His womanizing was a complete mess and absolutely not a secret and yet Robert’s image was not tarnished. Because he was charismatic and has an innocent face and he played the bad boy very well. Even Aaron bought it. God, he was pathetic, but he knew it at least.

When Robert walked into the room, followed closely by Chrissie his on and off girlfriend, Aaron actually felt his breath grow short and his stomach do somersaults. His legs were long and his trousers were tight, accentuating his generous arse, not that he was looking particularly _there_ or anything… Ok, he needed to stop before Robert noticed him staring like a creep.

He watched them a bit, talking, laughing, Chrissie’s hand tightly clutching Robert’s arm. He talked to a lot of people, making a stop to ruffle Vic’s hair, to finally stop and sit on the couch, near Aaron. Rebecca and Chrissie had followed closely, sitting all together and talking quietly despite the music. Aaron gripped his beer bottle a little too tight because Robert sat in a way that made him salivate, his legs spread, and his hips relaxed. Aaron felt the intense desire to stand between those legs, and when he caught himself staring too long, he knew he had drank too much and it was time to leave. He also noticed their knees were almost touching with how close their seats were. Aaron shook a bit, feeling the warmth so close and yet so far away. He scratched his stubble, drank the last sip of his beer and stood up. He realised he needed to go to the loo before leaving so he told Adam and Vic who half-heartedly proposed to walk him to his house, but they were good and he didn’t want to ruin that. He smiled at them and winked at Adam behind Vic. He loved them, he really did.

He knocked on the bathroom door and walked in. He opened his trousers and tried not to pee everywhere but in the toilet. He didn’t even know whose house it was but he was not a total slob, even though the Dingles’ reputation was often wild and very imaginative. When he was finished he washed his hands and splashed water on his face so that if his mum was still awake, she would be less annoying with him. He was watching his red cheeks in the mirror when he heard the door open brusquely.

“Ever heard of knocking, you knob head?” He yelled, instinctively.

“Oh, sorry.” Someone answered not sounding sorry at all, and Aaron could see blond hair and blue-green smiling eyes and fuck Robert Sugden was here. He had just insulted Robert Sugden of being a knob head. It was fine, it was perfect actually. Fuuuuuck. “Didn’t know it was occupied.” He said but did not move away, his hand on the door, halfway in, halfway outside.

“Well, I’m done so it’s all yours.” Because Aaron was Aaron and he was embarrassed and impressed he reverted back to his defensive tone, his grumbling words and his sarcastic attitude. “Might want to move out of the way, though, eh?” He said while pushing at Robert’s shoulder. Fucking shite, his shoulders were large and always looked nice in his shirts, and clearly they fit nicely in his hands.

“Aaron, right?” Robert answered, as if he had not heard or felt Aaron. He was looking at him with curious eyes and his mouth was open in concentration. Being the main and only focus of Robert Sugden’s attention was a heady feeling and if Aaron had not drunk at all he would have felt dizzy. Aaron also noted that he didn’t introduce himself, he assumed everybody knew who he was, the pretentious git.

“What’s it to you.” He responded because he was Aaron and he didn’t know what to do with his feelings so rejection and aggressiveness seemed easier.

He only laughed. “I’ve heard of you.”

“I see.” Even though he was over it, and he didn’t care, he still felt a pinch to the heart in shame that his lousy reputation had preceded him.

“Actually that’s not true. I’ve asked about you, rather. Then I heard about you.”

“Oh?” He didn’t understand. Why would someone like Robert ask about him? How did he even know he existed?

“I needed to know who my sister was friend with. You know, I’m her big brother.” For some stupid reason, Aaron deflated a bit, his gut burning with disappointment. Robert was looking at him closely so Aaron tried to not let anything show on his face or in his body. “You know what? I can’t seem to lie to your face. That’s weird, I’m usually very good at it.” He chuckled and put a hand through his hair, making it wild. “I care who my sister hangs out with but I had noticed you before.”

His heart was pounding. “Ok?”

“Yeah, I heard about you last year. Can’t have been easy to be out in Emmerdale.”

“It wasn’t.”

“Is it now?”

Aaron shrugged. “Not much has changed.”

“You aren’t the only one now though, right?”

“What’s it to you.” He repeated because he might have been hot, but fuck, he was not going to have this degrading, condescending conversation.

“Hey, hey, calm down. Just… interested I suppose.”

“In what?”

“You.”

“Well, you seem to know a lot about me already.”

“That’s not true. I don’t know what you taste like.” He blurted out with confidence. Aaron was dumbfounded and he could only step back, his back hitting the sink, when Robert came inside closing the door and locking it behind him. “I don’t know what you look like when someone sucks your cock.” Now it was Aaron’s knees that gave up on him, buckling uncontrollably. “I don’t know what your face looks like when you come.” Robert advanced on him, as if Aaron was a prey and he was a sharp hunter, a hound.

“You what?” He could only mutter, stuttering and sweating. Robert’s soft hand touched his cheek and Aaron involuntarily sighed and leaned into the touch like a lovesick idiot.

“Can I?” Robert asked uselessly, his mouth a breath away from his. Aaron nodded, still thinking he was in a dream, or he was passed out drunk somewhere, but he nodded and Robert closed the distance between them. It wasn’t Aaron’s first kiss, there had been that bloke in that bar, but it hadn’t been memorable and he had never done more. Kissing Robert, though? Kissing Robert was everything. When they connected Aaron heard and felt Robert’s faint whine on his lips, and that alone burned Aaron, burned all the way to his heart and to his stomach. Imagining the effect he could have on him made him giddy with an emotion he could not have qualified. His lips were soft and wet and they felt good on his. Then he felt a bit of tongue and he opened his mouth willingly, wet and hot and so good it made Aaron’s toes curl. The tip of his tongue teased Aaron’s palate, making him giggle a bit, so Robert laughed with him and suddenly the tension of the moment, the gravity of the situation was dissipated in an instant and they were laughing in each other’s spaces, Aaron put his arms around Robert’s large shoulders and brought them closer still.

When the laughter died on their lips, slowly, they were still smiling, gently, kindly, and they naturally kissed again. Sliding together in a nice, tender rhythm. Aaron could feel tingles all across his cheek where Robert had put his hand, and all over his body where he could feel his body warmth. Robert tasted good, he smelled wonderful and Aaron wanted to pinch his arm. He didn’t, he kept kissing this perfect guy, giving his all, when he got a little too close and he rubbed his hard on, on Robert’s big thigh. Yet, that didn’t seem to disgust Robert, quite the opposite. He even got closer, stepping between Aaron’s legs, putting one of his thighs in between. It was a dream and Aaron moaned a bit too loudly when his rough jeans rubbed just right his hard, desperate cock.

They were going at it when they heard a loud knock on the door that made them jump away from each other. They were panting, and flushed, and Aaron could see every individual freckles on Robert’s face. He wanted to kiss them all, one by one.

“Shit. Shit.” Robert fixed his hair and his clothes. He seemed genuinely shocked at the turn of events. “Ok I’ll go out. Can you- fuck, ok- can you go through the window?”

“Are you winding me up?”

“No, sorry. Shit!” The knocking became insistent and Robert seemed to unravel a bit more every time he heard the loud knock and the impatient voice behind the door. “I’ll go through the window. Yeah, ok.”

Aaron frowned and let Robert’s stress spread to him. “Calm down.” He said redundantly, because no one was calm.

“As if. Ok, I suppose I’ll see you.” He climbed on the sink and opened the window. “Oh and don’t ever talk about that to anyone, ok?”

Aaron felt cold, as if someone had drenched him in ice cold water. So that was it, kissing someone like Robert Sugden.

 

He dreamed about it, daydreamed about it, thought about it and lived with phantom lips on his own for a week. He hadn’t talked to anyone about it, because anyway who would believe him? But especially since Robert had asked him and he would not betray him.

Robert was a year older so they didn’t have any classes in common. Aaron didn’t know if it made everything harder or easier. It was harder because Aaron only wanted to do it again, to do it more, and to continue what was rudely stopped. The knowledge that Robert felt the same way, or even wanted Aaron that way was such a sweet torture to live with. But in the end, it was probably easier because of how Robert had reacted, all scared and definitely not ready to show himself with a man. He knew that feeling very well. He was alright with his sexuality now, but that didn’t mean he was ready to date a man in front of everyone, make something private public, ready to be dissected by everyone. No, Aaron was a private person himself so he didn’t blame Robert for freaking out.

However, he had seen Robert several times during that week. In the corridors, him surrounded by his harem of beautiful girls, Aaron bantering with Adam. At lunch time, when they changed classrooms, after school when they went to take the bus. He had seen Robert several times and yet, he hadn’t even looked at him once, always engrossed by his surroundings and Aaron absolutely invisible. It hurt, it hurt so much. Before, he would have rejoiced at being overlooked, invisible to the other students; now though, it seemed he wanted to do everything to attract the attention of a certain someone.

That was why he really didn’t expect it when Friday afternoon after a horrendous English class, he went to the toilet to fill his water bottle, and hands sneaked up on his hips. He turned around immediately, an insult already out of his mouth and he threw his plastic bottle at the intruder. Of course, he realised one second too late that it was Robert.

“Ouch!” He complained while catching the bottle. “Nice aim.”

“Sorry. Just… didn’t expect you there.”

“Yeah, I definitely will remember to not ever surprise you.” He chuckled and Aaron could not help but smile, because it was silly and he kept making the worst impressions but Robert was still here and it was good to be with him.

“So, what d’ya want then?”

“You.” He said simply, naturally and Aaron didn’t know what to say to such blunt, direct confessions.

They kissed and Aaron felt like he could finally breathe after six days of waiting. They moved together, in unison, their arms around each other, embracing, just enjoying the sensations of being together. Their lips were warm and it felt so good to be so close to him again. He wanted that moment to never, ever stop, but eventually they were out of breath and Aaron could already feel the familiar stirring in his pants.

He looked at him, really looked at him for a moment. Robert with swollen lips and dishevelled hair looked nothing like the Robert Sugden everyone knew at school. How weird it was to see him without all that bravado and that cockiness ready to be exhibited to the world. How wonderful that Aaron was privileged enough to see him like this. For an irrational second he wanted to be the only one to have ever seen Robert like that with soft lips and soft words. The thought of him with his other very public conquests made Aaron step back a bit.

“You should tell me now if you’ve got a thing about bathrooms.” He joked, with a layer of seriousness underneath. Bathrooms were hidden and quite disgusting. Aaron wanted more, wanted to see him outside those neon lights.

Robert didn’t respond to the jab and that was highly unusual. No, he didn’t smirk or make another joke, he understood what Aaron had been trying to say. “It’s complicated. But…” he stopped and his thumb on Aaron’s side moved in maddening circles. “Soon it won’t be. Just give me a bit of time. Please.” He added, looking straight at Aaron, his eyes sincere and his air serious.

He could only nod, he would have given him everything at that moment.

But then, but then, the door opened suddenly and they didn’t have time to split, they were still embracing, red lips and guilty faces. It was Rebecca and Chrissie, the White sisters. Aaron felt dread in his stomach and he felt Robert tense impossibly. He understood quite clearly that he was losing him entirely. He expected them to react… he didn’t know how he expected them to react at all but they started laughing. Cruel laughs, loud and mean like hyenas. He didn’t expect them to do that at all. He looked at Robert’s face to make sense of the situation, but Robert was looking at nothing, his eyes shuttered, his face closed off. Aaron felt horrible: only minutes ago Robert had been so open and smiling. And now because of him he was going to be _that_ bloke. Aaron moved away, unsure if he should support Robert or flee, just knowing that they should stop hugging in front of them.

“Good job!” Chrissie White said while clapping her hands. “You’ve done it. I suppose I will see you Saturday evening. You know the way to Home Farm.”

“What?” Aaron said, even though he was not being addressed. He just didn’t understand what the fuck she was saying.

She turned her eyes toward him slowly, as if she had completely forgotten he was here. “Oh yes I should tell you now. Robert and I had a running bet, you see we like to play, and I suggested that if he could put his masculinity aside to seduce the sad lonely gay boy of the school, we could assuredly go back to how we were before.” She finished with a sneer.

He couldn’t breathe, he could not fucking breathe and that was bad. The world had stopped spinning and he was falling down a cliff. It felt the same. “Is it true?” He asked, sounding broken and way too affected, he asked even though he knew it was true because Robert still wasn’t looking at him and his face was stuck in a grimace. “You fucking bastard!” He roared and punched Robert with all his hurt, with all his sadness, with that rejection.

Robert did not retaliate and that made everything worse: why wasn’t he gloating at his win? Why weren’t he and Chrissie snogging their faces off? Why did she have to choose him? Why did he fall in love with someone like Robert Sugden? He punched him again, yelling, and absolutely destroyed. How could he do that? How could he do _that?_ But Robert was still, not responding, not looking at him and it made things worse. So Aaron clutched his bleeding knuckles and left.

 

The fight had not been reported. Aaron didn’t know how it was possible, but another fight in his file would have surely expelled him so he was grateful. Well. He didn’t know if he was that but he was happy the big mistake that Robert Sugden was would not leave any mark on Aaron.

Well, except his broken heart. But that didn’t matter.

He went to his classes, he hung out with Adam and Vic (when they were not too busy snogging each other), he minded his own business. It was fine. It didn’t matter. What happened with Robert? Forgotten. It didn’t matter, it was nothing.

Except that it was not. He could not stop thinking about him. He had had a taste and could not forget. Even though, Robert had been awful and thought that playing with the “sad lonely gay boy” was fun made Aaron skin crawl and nausea take over. Still, he could not forget those stolen moments, those soft sincere eyes and he hated himself a little more every time he thought about him. Even the fading bruises he had sported in the following weeks couldn’t make Aaron forget about it, even if they were supposed to remind him of who Robert really was and why he had punched him. It didn’t work.

There was no more contact between them but he felt the shift. Robert and Chrissie were not together, at least not overtly, and he isolated more and more from her. He was often alone, sometimes with Rebecca and Nicola, but most of the time alone on his laptop. Aaron wondered if it was because of him. It probably was, but he didn’t know why. Robert was not gay and even if he were they would not reject him that way, right? Or maybe they would out of disappointed egos and lingering feelings. Yeah he knew about those.

It was a Sunday morning, Aaron was being lazy alternating between watching cartoons and playing video games in his pyjamas, when someone knocked on the door. That was strange. He wondered if his mum had not seen that person go to the door. Was it a lost customer? Anyway he didn’t move from the couch and waited for the person to leave. He jumped a bit when they knocked again, with insistence. Shit. He really didn’t want to be social. When they knocked again, Aaron finally stood up.

“Alright, alright, chill maybe.” He yelled through the door, because he was tired already and that person was running on his every damn nerve.

He opened the door ready to bark when everything he wanted to say died in his throat violently. Robert was here.

He raised his hands. “Please, hear me out.”

Aaron slammed the door violently. He didn’t move from the door, he imagined Robert behind, his palms still raised, his eyebrows frowned in this adorable expression of his. Shit. He opened the door again gingerly and was faced with the same Robert he had imagined.

“How dare you.”

“Aaron.” The way he said his name was evil, and good and Aaron wanted to punch him again, put other bruises on his face. But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t.

“Did you have fun at least? Did you get to fuck Chrissie, does that kind of game amuse you, does it turn you on? You are fucked up, Robert.”

“You got it all wrong.”

“Oh really? Well explain it to me then.”

“I- Can I come in?”

“No you fucking can’t.”

“Fair enough. Ok, I- Yes, yes I have to tell you the truth. It was a bet-“

“Fucking hell!”

“Please. It was! Chrissie had drunk a bit too much and she was feeling nostalgic, I suppose.”

“Oh yeah, nostalgic of the time you were fucking her and her sister? Or the time when you were sleeping with all her girlfriends?”

“You don’t pull your punches, eh?”

“You didn’t, why would I?”

“You’re right.” He scratched his hair and in this moment of silence Aaron realised he was wearing his old pyjamas, his beard had not been tamed for weeks and he had not put gel in his hair which meant it was all curly and wild. Robert wore tight clothes, he was perfectly shaved and his hair was perfectly coiffed. He also smelled like expensive cologne and Aaron wanted to melt into the floor but he would not let him go away unscathed, without an explanation. He didn’t want to see him before but now he realised he needed closure.

“So, please keep going with your wonderful story.”

“Yeah, right. Well, she wanted to get back together but I just didn’t want that, I mean we broke up for a reason and I dumped her. And anyway I already had my sight on someone else.”

Suddenly Aaron was angry all over again, boiling hot anger. “Fuck you, just do one.”

“Wait, wait it was you!”

“What?”

“Yeah, I mean it was all true what I said the first time. I had noticed you last year when you came out. It was so weird, I had never thought about boys like that. I always had so many girlfriends. And… well I saw you and uh…” He thumped his head on the door frame. “Shit I sound like such a twat.”

Aaron tried to speak but his voice was gone and his mouth was dry. He cleared his throat several times before saying. “Yeah you do.”

“So we do have something in common! We both think I’m a real twat. Soulmates!” Robert tried to tease, his infuriating smile in place. “Anyway” He kept going when he saw Aaron was sticking to his guns. “It was you, it was always you. I stalked you on internet-”

“I don’t have any social media account.”

“Yeah, I saw that. Please, make a little effort for guys like me who like you and would like to stalk you.”

“Not creepy at all.” Aaron said even though his brain latched onto the “who like you”.

“Yeah well we already agreed I was a twat so might as well embrace it.” He sighed.“Ok back to that stupid bet. She wanted me, I wanted you.”

“Don’t say that.”

“What? I wanted you? I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anybody and it scares me so much that I needed an excuse to come and see you. I just couldn’t come and kiss you if I hadn’t had another reason, someone challenging me to something.”

“Are you gay?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Is this still a wind up?”

“No, no. Tell me you believe me. Please Aaron.”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t think you can do anything at all. You’ve done too much already.” And then the world as Aaron knew it crashed down when he saw Robert’s chin wobbling. Was he crying? “Are you crying?”

“No!” He protested while wiping stray tears. “Shit, yeah. I just don’t know what to do. I never felt that helpless.”

“That’s okay.” Aaron softened and sighed. “Come in.”

“Thank you. I know I don’t deserve it.”

“Never mind that. It’s just that I know what you are going through.”

“Still, thank you.”

They sat down and if Aaron thought that Robert sitting down in his couch near him was alien and weird, Robert spilling his guts and telling him about his deepest feelings was almost surreal. They talked for hours, Robert confiding and Aaron commenting. Then Aaron decided he could share a bit of his mind too and Robert couldn’t stop smiling while listening to him. It was odd and yet not at all, and yet it felt familiar and warm and nice.

They spent the whole morning talking, watching the telly and playing video games (Robert was a sore loser and Aaron was a gloating winner. Then it was time for him to leave and Aaron didn’t want to let him go. How things had changed! But actually he knew he always felt the same toward Robert, he was just bitterly disappointed and hurt. His feelings, though, had been preserved.

“So…” Robert started with inquisitive eyes.

“Yeah.”

“I…”

“Yeah.”

No one said a thing for a long moment where they just looked at each other.

“Aaron, I want you. So much. How do I prove it to you?”

“Go on a date with me? In a public place?”

“Saturday at eight?”

“Yes.”

 _Fuck_ that was really happening.

 

*

It was their twelfth date tonight, not that he was counting or anything. Aaron sometimes could not believe he was dating Robert flaming Sugden. Even though he did not call him Robert Sugden anymore in his head, but rather “Rob who cries in front of sad adverts”, “Rob who has watched Lord of the Rings about fifty times”, “Rob who has the most blinding happy smile he has ever seen”, “Rob who teases his younger sister”, “Rob who can joke about anything”… Robert who was Aaron’s boyfriend.

It had spread at school in a day. Aaron hadn’t known how the hell people knew about them when they barely knew about it themselves but he was later told by Adam that Robert had posted a Facebook post proclaiming his love for Aaron. To this day, Aaron still blushed when it was brought up.

“What?”

“Thinking about how you’re stupid.”

“Wow, my boyfriend is such a sweetheart.”

“Yeah, go suck a dick.”

“Oh is that a proposition?”

And it was on. They were young and in love, and Robert was insatiable. Aaron didn’t mind, he was quite this way too when he saw Robert and could not control himself. (They only decreased their passions when Aaron had had the awkward talk with his mum: that had really calmed him for a few weeks)

They went into the restaurants’ toilets, one by one, as to not be suspicious. It was one of those expensive restaurants and Aaron felt completely out of place in those. Robert did not always bring him to these kind of places but he did when he wanted to impress him so Aaron indulged him. But that part, the part where they sneaked away, to fuck in the spacious toilets, now that was his favourite part in being in such a restaurant.

Aaron joined him in one of the stalls and Robert was on him in a second. Putting his hands everywhere, caressing his back, his arse and tugging with insistence on his belt.

“Eager?”

“For you always.”

Robert sank down to his knees on the tiled floor, his blonde fringe bopping a bit with the movement. He opened Aaron's jeans quite fast and he was on him immediately. His mouth was warm and wet and Aaron sighed with a broken voice. He couldn't watch him work, the sensations were too much, so he closed his eyes and he scrunched up his noise in pure bliss, focusing on the wet sucking sounds and the way Robert's hands were clutching his thighs desperately. Robert was sucking him off with such passion and desire that Aaron couldn't resist him and he came down Robert's throat while the latter was humming.

He was still twitching with the aftershocks when he felt his boyfriend, god his _boyfriend_ , kiss him softly on the neck, on his throat and finally on his lips. The kiss was unhurried and slow and languorous, their tongues sliding against each other in a torturous dance. Robert moved back a bit and here he was with his patented smirk.

“Wanna bet something?” He breathed, his voice wrecked and his lips wet with saliva, Aaron's saliva.

Aaron was feeling too good to resent the bad joke. “What now?” He answered while staring at his lips.

“I bet that I can make you come many, many times tonight.”

“That's not a bet, that's a certainty.” Aaron said, smiling and feeling his cock answer too. “You're on Sugden, get to work.”

 


End file.
